


Something you desire

by Mierke



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Gina decides to help Rosa come out... by fake dating her.





	Something you desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



> Inspired by your request for Gina supporting Rosa in coming out, and undercover as dating (which I took liberally as "fake dating").

"I'm bisexual," Rosa said, shocking herself with how loudly the words reverberated in the empty room.

"I know," a voice replied, and Rosa tensed. Her first instinct said to flee, but running way would not exactly convince mystery person to keep their mouths shut. Threatening would be more effective, and she drew on every ounce of intimidation she had.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know, turning around to catch the culprit.

"My name is Gina Linetti," her eavesdropper announced, and Gina suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Rosa had absolutely no idea where she had come from, which, to be fair, wasn't all that unusual with Gina. For all she knew the woman had the ability to literally melt into the walls. "And I am your saviour."

Rosa blinked.

"I don't need saving," she said, and Gina laughed.

"Oh, my dear girl," she replied, and Rosa took a deep breath to resist the urge to throttle her. "Saving is not something you need. It's something you desire."

Rosa cocked an eyebrow, though she supposed on some level it was true. 

"I see your soul, Rosa," Gina continued. "And your soul wants my help."

"My soul," Rosa echoed. 

"You know," Gina mused. "The squad could use a pick me up. I propose we freak them out by starting to date and waiting until one of those loser detectives does some actual detecting and figures it out."

"You want to date me?" Rosa asked, feeling like somehow the conversation had gotten away with her.

"Fake date you," Gina corrected. "I've got a lot of experience with fake dating. Surprisingly, even more than I have with actual engagements. That is interesting. Anyway, we'll do some things, wait until they figure it out, and blam, you've got a girlfriend instead of just being bisexual, which makes coming out so much easier."

Rosa thought it over. She had been dreading coming out. She wasn't sure having someone by her side would help, but Gina would take at least some of the backlash if they came out together. 

"Wait, that would mean you're coming out as well," she said. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Whoever said I needed coming out?" Gina replied. "I'm pansexual, baby, and I've demolished my closet long ago. My rainbow awesomeness cannot be confined to a room for clothes."

Rosa lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment. 

"Dating you can't be that awful," she said with a shrug. "And it does sound like it would require less emotion than sincerely saying the words out loud. I'm in."

* * *

"Come with me," Gina whispered, as she took Rosa's hand and tried to drag her away from her desk.

"I'm working," Rosa replied, but even to her own ears her defence sounded weak. When had she become so susceptible to every one of Gina's demands? At first, it had simply seemed like the best strategy to go along with whatever Gina wanted; after all, while Gina could "for sure keep a secret", Rosa was well aware that that only lasted as long as that secret served Gina's needs, and you never quite knew when that time would run out. 

But somewhere along the way the subterfuge - the leaving together at the end of the day, the going out for lunch breaks, the drinking from each other's coffee cups - had gone way beyond being necessary and into the realm of being welcomed. She liked Gina. She admired the way the other woman had gone to extraordinary lengths to hide her incredibly clever mind, and how it gave her an edge no one ever suspected. 

"Working is for people with nothing better to do," Gina said, still pulling on Rosa's arm. 

"Are you offering me something better to do?" Rosa replied, and she absolutely had no idea how nobody had figured out yet what they were doing, because even to her own ears she sounded flirty. Rosa Diaz did not flirt, except, apparently, when Gina was around. It wasn't even something she did to confuse the squad, it was something that came naturally, without thinking about it. And not thinking about it was exactly what she did, because she was pretty sure that line of thought would lead to emotions. 

"Am I ever," Gina giggled, and this time Rosa did stand up from her chair. Amy was looking at them; Rosa could see her mind whirling behind her eyes, and resisted the urge to wink, instead meeting Amy's eyes dead on before turning around and following really closely after Gina.

Gina dragged her along to the men's toilets, closing the door behind them.

Rosa looked around.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Acoustics, baby," Gina replied, and she dragged Rosa into one of the stalls. Even before she'd completely locked the door, she was all over Rosa, pressing her body and lips to hers. For a second Rosa froze, then her body took over control.

She kissed Gina back with abandon, revelling in the feel of the other woman in her arms. Gina moaned, and the sound reverberated through the room and through Rosa's bones.

Right, acoustics. After all, they were still putting on a show.

A door to their right clanged, and Gina let out a high pitched giggle.

"Oops," she whispered, loud enough for the other person to hear, but low enough that it seemed natural. Gina turned out to have real acting talent, and Rosa wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Of course Gina did.

They tiptoed out of the men's room, not seen by anyone, though Gina's giggled 'Rosa' echoed through the room before they left.

"That was amazing," Gina said, as she dropped Rosa back off at her desk.

"The best," Rosa replied, no need at all to draw on acting skills as she was firmly telling the truth. Kissing Gina was up there with her favourite things to do, and she would definitely not mind doing it again. Doing it while making fun of everyone, well, that was just the cherry on top.

"What did you do?" Charles asked, innocent curiosity all over his face. Amy tried to shush him - there was definitely something brewing in that mind of hers - but he just shrugged it off.

"We," Gina said, as she let her gaze slide all over Rosa's body. "Have just had the most amazing" - her words were as slow as her gaze, stroking Rosa's insides all over - "ice cream. I can still taste it on my tongue."

"Oh, did you go to Ample Hills?" Charles asked. "They do have the most amazing flavours. I like to go there at least once a month, because they constantly update their menu. I really loved their Snap Mallow Pop. Actually, it's time I went back, got something new to taste. Maybe I'll try the-"

Rosa tuned Charles out, and had to keep herself from exchanging a grin with Gina. She did meet Amy's gaze, who was looking like she wasn't sure whether to be horrified or intrigued.

About an hour later, Rosa came out of another bathroom stall (for normal use, this time, and not in the men's either), when she was ambushed by Amy. 

"Are you and Gina dating?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest, as if she was bracing herself for impact but too curious to not ask.

"So what if we are?" Rosa said, and she stepped around Amy to reach the sink so she could wash her hands.

"Then I'd be happy for you," was the simple reply. And then, with glee in her voice: "Can I be the one to tell Jake?"

Rosa's entire body felt tense, and a weird ringing noise sounded in her ears. The water was still flowing, and she begged the cold to wake her mind up. It took a while for Amy's actual question to sink in.

"What?" she asked, strangely feeling like she was about three steps behind in this conversation.

"Can you just imagine his face?" Amy laughed, but she trailed off when Rosa turned around. "You don't want me to tell him? That's fine, I can keep a secret."

She made to leave the bathroom, but Rosa get there before her and blocked her exit.

"You don't care?" she demanded, not even sure why the answer mattered so much. But this was the first time she had deliberately come out to someone who hadn't known from the start that she was bisexual, and she hadn't been sure what to expect, but it hadn't been this.

"Why would I care?" Amy asked, genuinely confused.

Rosa shrugged and gave up, letting the other woman leave the bathroom. She shot off a text to Gina - "Amy was the first to figure it out. Will tell Jake." - and slumped against the wall. If every coming out was going to be this exhausting, she might want to just do it all at once and get it over with.

"I knew it. Girl power!" came the reply, and Rosa couldn't help but smile as she saw that. Girl power indeed.

* * *

It turned out Amy hadn't wanted to tell Jake right away. So while they were waiting for either someone else to figure it out, or for Amy to stumble upon the perfect time to hold her knowledge over Jake's head, their charade was continuing.

"Do you think we're going about this the wrong way?" Rosa asked one day, as they were sitting on the grass, a picnic blanket and basket between them. She wasn't quite sure how Gina had managed to wrangle this out of her, but they had taken her motor cycle and had found the perfect secluded place for a picnic for two.

Which seemed counter-intuitive to the whole 'we're giving out subtle clues so someone can figure out what's going on and Rosa can come out of the closet' deal.

"Is there a wrong way to fake date?" Gina mused, and she took another bite from her sandwich. "I feel like since this is fake, the only two people who matter are the two of us, and we get to decide what it looks like."

"That sounds like an actual relationship to me," Rosa murmured, and she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed that Gina didn't seem to have heard her. 

"We should practice kissing," she said instead, and before she knew it Gina had shoved everything aside, and had moved across the space that had been occupied by their food just moments ago.

Slowly, her hands touched Rosa's shoulders, and she pushed her over, so Rosa lay down on her back. Gina settled on top of her, and her eyes were searching Rosa's, as if she was looking for a sign of protest. Nobody had ever handled her so carefully before - and nobody would ever get the chance, because she'd hit them for even the idea that she'd be vulnerable in any way - but with Gina it felt safe. 

Then Gina bent down to kiss her, and all thoughts flew away. 

"You know," Rosa said, after the rain had rudely interrupted their make-out session and had made them run for the cover of the little nearby chapel. "With Amy knowing, we could stop this."

"We could," Gina agreed, and, still shivering from the rain, she huddled closer to Rosa. "Or we could make out in a house of God."

"Better plan," Rosa acknowledged, and she kissed Gina again. She didn't think she would ever got enough of this, and whoa, that thought skirted dangerously close to emotional territory. What was it about Gina that brought out the emotion in her?

"You make me emotional," she accused, and Gina just smiled up at her. 

"You've finally figured out my evil plan, huh?"

* * *

"Gina and Rosa?!" Jake asked, looking incredulously from one to the other, and then back to Amy. "You must be joking, Amy. At least one of the two would have had the decency to tell me."

Then, after a beat.

"Why did they tell you and not me?!"

"They didn't," Amy smugly replied. "I figured it out."

"A-ha!" Jake said, pointing to Amy. "So you're not even sure it's true. For all you know, it's some kind of ruse they're playing to mess with you. Or, or, or they wanted to have some girl time and didn't want to include you."

"It was girl time alright," Amy smirked, and Gina appeared at her side for an high five. 

"Gina," Jake pleaded. "You would have told me, right?"

"Sure I would have, Jakey," Gina replied. On Jake's triumphant look to Amy, she added: "I didn't, though."

Jake was still shaking his head.

"I, for one, think it's beautiful," Charles said, and Rosa felt another knot in her stomach loosening. Someone else who was okay with her just being her. Even though she had wanted to come out for a long time, she hadn't known how freeing it would actually be.

"Shut up, Charles," Jake said. "I still think it's fake."

"Are you upset because they're not straight or because they didn't tell you?" Amy asked, her head tilted as if she was trying to figure out which one of the two it was before Jake answered.

"Rosa dated Pimento!" Jake exclaimed. "She's not gay!"

"It's called being bisexual, you dumb-ass," Rosa said, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't care," Jake said. "Not like that, at least. I just... I wish you would have told me."

"I was still figuring things out," Rosa replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I needed time. But not anymore."

Then, she turned to Gina and got down on one knee, keeping her outsides carefully neutral, but absolutely shaken inside. What in hell was she doing? She wasn't even sure whether engagements and weddings were her thing, but she was sure she loved Gina and she wanted her to have everything she wanted. She was pretty sure that included a big fancy wedding (they had talked about it, after all).

She took out the ring that she'd found, big and gaudy and sparkly, so much like the woman she was about to propose to.

"Gina Linetti," she said, looking up at her partner. "Will you marry me?"

For a moment, Gina was silent, and somewhere in the back of Rosa's mind a victory dance was being performed for being able to render her partner silent. Most of her though was tense, waiting for the answer to come to a question that she'd never thought she'd want to ask, let alone dare to ask.

"Is this a fake proposal?" Gina asked quietly, her voice strangely vulnerable.

"No," Rosa said.

"Then yes, of course I will marry you, you twat!"

Rosa grinned and slid the ring on her fiancée’s finger, before she was pulled up and into an embrace.

"Coming out was the best idea you've ever had," Gina whispered in her ear. "I think we freaked out ourselves more than Jake, though."

"That's okay," Rosa replied. "We've got the rest of our lives to freak out Jake."


End file.
